serious change
by Nova Quartz
Summary: steven connie and the others gems went through alot of battles until earth was freed from the hands of the diamonds and now as connie went to college something is going on inside steven and not even the gems know about it
1. arc1 Chapter 1

8 years passed since the war and every thing is back to normal,well normal to a certain degree if you think about it that now is twenty two years old and a full time crystal gem,hunting dow corrupted gems all over the world with garnet,amethyst and pearl,period and jasper and lapis who joined them five years this day steven cant believe that the great diamond authority agreed to make peace with the rebellion despite the fact that Rose quartz shattered pink diamond but he was happy,he was happy that everything ended in a peaceful way without causing more is now sad, gazing upon the sky wodering what he should do without his connie when suddenly a certain pruple individual bursted into the view.

"Hey Steman,what's with the sad face?"

"amethyst , im not in the mood to talk you know"

"oh its about connie"she said and then started laughing

"oh haha amethyst ,that's so mature of you"Said the embaressed Steven

"dude you know that she didn't leave the country or something,she just left for college,and besides it's not that can just warp there and meet her whenever you want"

"what do you mean warp there,do we have a temple there ?"

"well duh,didn't pearl tell you about or did you forget that we poofed a corrupted gem there last month,you know the one with two heads"  
"oh yeah now I remember,but i totally forgot about connie,I was so into catching the corrupted gem that she slipped out of my mind"Steven said while facepalming himself

"I feel so stupid"Steven said with a sad tone

"oh come on dude, don't be that hard on yourself and oh my gosh I forgot that the warpad there is broken"amethyst sadi nervously

"me and my luck yaay"said the now more depressed demigem

"um… uhh sorry about that but hey you can always ask peri to take you there in the roaming eye"

"REALLY?"said steven

"yeah dude,but remember that she hated the place there,you probably forgot it but she was glued to the wall on that mission you know"

"yeah,now I took us an entire hour to get her out of that spit but why am I being so forgetful"

"dunno but hey you should go to the barn,try to work your usual she will take you there"  
"I sure will do"Steven said while storming out of the beach went to the big donut and got his usual,he also bought a couple of lion lickers for peridot and lapis since they seem to like them a lot even if they don't need to eat.

"so Steven why are you in rush like this?"asked Sadie

"I need to get to Peridot quickly,she will be taking me to Connie by the roaming eye"Steven said

"So little green is taking you to your girlfriend huh"Lars Said

"you don't say"added Sadie

"damn it Sadie"lars shouted

"take it like a man lars,you walked right into it"Said the laughing gem hybrid

"and now if you excuse me,I got a date to go to"Steven Said and then quickly rushed out of the big donut

Reaching the barn Steven saw lapis watching tv while Peridot was in front of the barn fixing one of her security drones,Steven threw the lion licker to lapis who smile at him and then he went to Peridot who interrupted him while Saying

"I know why you brought that lion licker and no, I'm not going near that place ever again"

"oh come on Peri,if you take me with the ship I will buy you more lion lickers"he said while displaying the her favourite snack infront of her,she hesitated for a while but she accepted

"Alright Peri, I promise you after this I will buy as much lion lickers as you want after this"Steven Said while hugging Period

"Alright,now put me down so I can finish the repairs on my security drone and after thati will take you"

"you have to teach me how to pilot the ship one day so I can do it myself"Steven said with a smile on his stayed by her side until jasper came into view

"oh hey Jasper, did you get what i asked"Asked the demi gem

"sure ,here you go"Jasper said while handing what seemed to be two books to Steven,Peridot quickly recognized the book as the one that connie and Steven used to read when they were was rather surprised that this franchise didn't die out after all these years,unfamiliar familiar and the novelized version of the movie dog copter 5 the redemption were now in the hand of steven who thanked Jasper with a fist bump for getting the books for her repairs and bringing the security drone back online they entered the ship and took off to meet Connie,as soon as they left granet asked for the crystal gems to gather at the beach after all of them gathered garnet said the words that would change the lives of the gems for good.

"gems,we have a big issue and it concerns Steven"

 **Alright people the rewrite for serious change is here.i have to admit , I kinda hesitated at first .wasn't ever sure I wanted to write this but I got inspired by the new episodes of Season 4 that I decied to rewrite the whole story and trust me when I put my mind into something,I do it no matter what the the first thing I wanted to say that there will be a huge change in the plot of the story and I won't be revealing them just yet and there will be some pretty interesting stuff as the story progress . What I plan to do with this story is pretty neat so I hope you follow it to see what kind of surprises I got for Steven and the gems and let talk about my other stories they will be no update for *my life as a crystal gem* but all of the others will be updated in the biggest update I ever made.**

 **I hope you have a happy new year and love you all.**


	2. arc1 Chapter 2 LOVE BIRDS REUNION

arc 1 Connie and steven

chapter 2 love birds reunion

garnet whats wrong what is it that you saw?

as pearl asked with a confused face but garnet shook her head

-it's not what I saw it's who I saw the vision begins all blurry and foggy but every thing become clear, I see steven standing right in front of me then he screams for help and gets enveloped by light and it ends there.

\- what are you talking about garnet , you are scaring us

pearl exclaimed but jasper stoped her listen to me peridot the guy is just fine I saw him a couple of minutes ago and he seemed ok with me but you worry too much and that's not healthy for him now he is an adult and he can handle himself no sweat.

\- Greg gave you another lesson in life, didn't he?

\- oh boy not again you know I don't think that these human lessons fit your nature jasper

\- cut it out pearl you know exactly that these lessons Greg gives to her help her fit with humans on earth.

-you might be right garnet but we need to check on him from now on this vision of yours made me think twice about leaving steven unwatched so lapis jasper is you with me

\- yes we are but we need to make shifts or else it would be hard to follow him all day long without letting it interfere with our gem duties

-pearl you forgot something

\- what is it that I forgot?

\- you know that steven goes on missions with us

-why do you always do this amethyst , you always get on my nerves with that childish behavior and that smile on your face is ... is... just shut it would you

\- ok fine geez don't be a hot head

\- wait for evry one I have an idea, remember that steven always talked about taking days off from missions to spend it with Connie so how about it?

-that's a great idea garnet nice job

\- and I will leave the observation shifts for you girls now lets move and once Peridot and steven comes back don't say a word to steven , peridot can know about this so she can help us.

\- roger that

the gems left steven house everyone just minding their own business , lapis and jasper on the beach gazing at the sea, Pearl is in her room organizing her sword collection , amethyst went to the big donut although sh doesn't need to eat she enjoy eating donuts. back at the other gem temple after steven and peridot got out of the trap infested temple they found lion waiting for them

\- so this is where you go all day long, finally, the mystery is revealed

steven pumped his chest proudly as if he found a way to reduce world hunger, that childish side of his always made him easy to like, always happy , always cheerful ,all of the beach city liked him . as they went through the campus everyone stared at them, they never saw a pink lion or a green kid let alone steven . as they saw Connie steven felt joy overwhelming his heart and he screamed as hard as he can coooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnieeeeeeeeee

Connie turned around only to be surprised by steven , lion and peridot Connie hugged steven and peridot screaming

\- oh my gosh steven it been a while since we last saw each other I missed you guys

\- we missed you too Connie oh hey lion what are you hey...

lion just butted in and faced Connie , it made her happy that even lion missed her

\- I missed you too lion but let's get out of here before some one calls security

\- you are right let's go peridot , lion

the gang left the campus and headed to the park on the other side of town, as they sat on the bench lion just dropped behind them and started snoring

\- you are lucky steven , I just finished my last lecture just minutes before you came

-I know right man this must be my luckiest day cuz I got everything I want

I got to see you again ... Connie blushed and made steven blush too they stared at each other for a long period of time until peridot came between them saying come on steven give it to her

\- give me what steven?

-oh i almost forgot here you go, Connie, the latest issue of unfamiliar familiar and dog copter, you always liked those two books ever since we were kids

-i love you steven

\- i love you too Connie

and they kissed right in front of peridot, a wide smile on her face got the attention of the two of them

\- hey what are you smiling about peri?

\- uh nothing nothing

-okay anyway got all day long on my hands so what are you up to steven

\- i saw on my way to meet you a restaurant that serves cookie as a bonus for their first time customers we should check it out

\- sounds good to me

they headed to that restaurant and no one knows how did they convince the owner to let lion get in but they stayed there all day long until it was time to close as they were about to go each on their ways Connie said with a happy voice steven i hope that you visit me more often

steven responded with determination

\- i will do my best i promise

-thank you steven that means a lot to me

they said their goodbyes and went their own way , as steven and peridot got on lion back the strange feeling that he got before he left his house came back but stronger and more intense this time, it made him dizzy for a while until he got peridot attention . she asked him but he replied that it was not a big deal, this time he felt a change inside of him but he never knew, this might be just whims or something else but he chose to ignore it just like the first time.

hello again guys in blue ban and this is chapter 2 . as soon as i uploaded chapter1 I had some hard time with it cuz I'm a long time reader first time writer again my grammar is kinda bad but i will work on it as soon as i finish this story and like i said before i wont be revealing much in the first arc but the second one is going to have all the ideas that i have in mind for steven and the gems and the third arc will be mostly about steven and Connie.


	3. arc 1 chapter 3 oh my stars!

ARC1 Connie and Steven

chapter 3 oh my stars!

Steven and Peridot reached the beach and as they went to his house amethyst met them before they enter , she had this weird smile on her face as if she was about to make fun of him , she looked like she is about to laugh but barely holding it and said so steven how was your date?did you enjoy your time?

Steven replied with a smile on his face, he never felt this happy since he and Connie fused for the first time oh it was a good time indeed

-funny you should ask but i wouldn't exactly call it a date since peri and lion were there but i did enjoy my time really, we went to the park and then to a restaurant and guess what they served as a bonus ... its cookie cat and man was it good , i though they stopped making it but hey it doesn't matter guess that this is my lucky day.

-well good for you i guess ,hey steven wanna go to the big donut I'm gonna get my usual but this time with sprinkles.

-Nah I'm good I ate before remember

\- that's ok see you later

-bye

steven, peridot, and lion entered his house and went to watch tv ,couple of minutes later garnet warped there and as soon as she saw steven and he saw her as well they smiled to each other but before he speaks a single word she said nice smooch steven, that was romantic steven replied

-thank you garnet not bad for me huh

\- good for you but i got to go and peridot i need you so come with me

peridot protested with a sad tone but garnet cant you see I'm watching lonely blade with steven

-now peridot i need you in an urgent matter so move it

\- ok fine fine

-too bad for you peridot but i can record it for you to watch it

-thank you steven

-don't sweat it peri is your friend yawn

the others went to the temple and steven resumed watching and recording the movie but something bugged him as he asked himself ,how did she knew that they kissed it was weird because he never told her about it but he realized it and he smacked his head saying future vision, that's how she knew hahaha how silly of me

steven felt tired, his head was light to the point that he thought he was floating, eyes were so heavy he barely finished recording the movie for peridot as he said he would and fell like a dead body on his bed feeling comfort like nothing else and closed his eyes and slept like aT the same time steven went to bed garnet and peridot were talking inside temple.

\- now that I told you everything i want you to do what you can to help

-I'm on it but first call pearl i will need her for what i have in mind

\- no need to do that she is here already

-oh good good

pearl walked in next to garnet so peridot began talking

-i need your help with creating a super computer but not compatible with earth software as the design that i have for a super scanner that is about to begin building so here you go, this drive hold the design and everything you need from raw materials and the way of putting all of the components in their position and i will leave the software making to you, i know how you love programming

-on it but i won't forget this tone of yours peridot after this thing ends you and i are going to have a serious talk about manners

\- yeah yeah whatever

\- you are grown up gems not some earth brutes so cut it out

\- sorry garnet

-don't be, now let's get you working on the device you told me about me and amethyst will handle the other missions, jasper and lapis will watch over steven the entire week

\- ok every knows what their objectives are so roll out

-I'm on it ,pearl lets go we have tons of work waiting for us

\- sure thing you little twerp

-What did you call me?

-nothing , hey cut it out the more time we spend talking the less time we have to work on the scanner and the computer

\- right right lets get this over with

it was morning and steven didn't want to get up, he decided that this day would be a lazy day,won't do anything but relaxing,he wanted to remain as he is right now but he felt something rumble inside of him, it was his empty stomach wich sounded like an angry bull,it made him wonder what food will he eat to calm down the raging beast and then the idea sparked in his head triple threat donut from the big donut but got interrupted by garnet

she smiled and he smiled back as he got up and went downstairs. minutes later as they sat in the kitchen trying to have a snack steven asked garnet in confusion, he thought she might know or have a fair explanation and then he said

-garnet i had the weirdest dream and not for the first time

\- really? tell me more about it

\- my dream always begins with mom hugging me and never letting go

-and?

\- she kept repeating the same words

\- what did she say?

\- I'm here steven and I will always be here for you no matter what and i will protect you forever

\- she said that, hmm that's odd

-what's odd about that

-don't sweat the details i will tell when i know something ok,now lets get to the big donut cuz this snack will taste bad

-you know garnet no matter how many powers we have future vision still remain on the top

-come on sleepy head lets get going

steven wore his usual clothes and got out with garnet to the big donut,sadi and lars used to work there but now they own the place, they finished college got engaged and then they bought with the help of their parents and now they work there , the big donut was only 10 minutes away so he never had problems of getting there, as soon as they reached to shop the met sadi and lars,steven smiled and greeted both of them with a smile and they replied the same way

\- good to see you too steven and you aswell garnet

\- thank you guys

\- now steven what can i get for you, is it your usual?

-no, this time, I'm leveling thing up, i want the triple threat dog nut

\- oh steven how daring, you know that most of our customers order it but never been able to finish the whole thing so are you up to it

\- you know I'm up to it now dazzle me baby

\- calm down crazy pants wait until lars finish it and go have a coffee,its on the house

\- thanks sadi, i could use this one

-your welcome

after he finished eating and as they walked garnet started a conversation saying

\- steven why don't you take this week off, you could use some quality time with Connie

\- really ?

\- really I and the others wouldn't mind doing some extra work you know, these missions are getting easier every time.

-wow thanks a lot garnet, man wait until Connie hear about this

he hugged her and then went as fast as he could to get lion and go and as he left garnet went straight back to the temple to check on pearl and peridot but both of them were busy, they told her that it won't be ready until the end of the week so she has to wait. as the days passed it was the end of the week and by now the super computer and scanner would be ready and her hunch was right they did finish everything in time. it was a sunny day , steven just woke up and as he was dragged downstairs by peridot he thought about the busy week he had with Connie and how much fun they had wow would you take a looked at that, something big was in the mid of his room and it was some sort of a computer and the other thing beside it, the device was amazing that he didn't have the words to describe it.

\- so what do you think about it, pretty cool right?

-cool won't be enough to describe it in mean wow how did you manage to build this all on your own

-I didn't do all the work alone you know the super scanner was me but the one who built the computer was pearl

\- sweet this thing would be able to run all of my video games

\- you can have as soon as I finish my work with it ok now take off your clothes and step inside the scanner

\- but why do i have to be naked?

\- i want the scan to run smoothly now no more words , this will only take a minute or two

\- ok

steven stepped inside the scanner, everything started becoming blurry but soon went back to normal as the scanning ended,it was quick

\- ok steven thank you and now you can go i have tons of data to process so go

-see you later

as steven left peridot began working and working until the end of the day , the data processing was almost complete

\- lets put this here and this there and here we go everything is done, man I'm good at this no lets see whats going on inside of steven, oh no , this can't be it must be seeing things cuz this is not possible, oh my stars! I got to tell everyone.

peridot stormed out of the door knowing that what she just saw will change the life of the crystal gems forever.

so how do you like it , this new chapter took me an hour to write as a tried to put everything in its place , steven got the week off so he can see Connie, garnet, and the others were worried abut him because of her future vision. again sorry for the bad grammar and the huge cliffhanger i had at the end and again this arc is over and as soon as possible i will begin working on the second arc o the story and it will be better , longer, and more exciting than this arc and it will be named ... nope sorry but it will be fun i promise so bye i love you all.


	4. arc 2 transformation chapter 1 bad news

ARC 2 TRANSFORMATION

CHAPTER 1 whats wrong with steven?

Peridot stormed out of the house knowing what she uncovered would change the lifes of the gems for good, her new discovery is realy dangerous to be kept for herself . Peridot was runing as fast as she could but it was no good her legs were short so runing wouldnt be exactly be her greatest way of moving around. no one was at the temple back at the time so she had to gather all of them , runing out of options Sshe improvised and called for her escape pod that the gems had when they first captured her 8 years ago, little bit dammage but it will do the trick, she flew around beach city but it was futile, they were no where to be found as if they vanished in thin air think Peridot think, there must be a way to bring them all at once oh wait i got an idea... the whaling stone is strong enough to submit a signal only they can hear it i will go there as fast as possible Peridot flew back quickly and grabbed the whaling stone,connected it to the pod hard drive and slammed the button,the stone emited a sound wave so intense that she felt that he head was about to explode, for the sake of steven she endured it as much as she could butt no one showed up, she began loosing her cool as the pain the whaling stone caused her was too much to handle until Amethyst showed down covering her ears screaming 3 words turn it off turn it off turn it off now Peridot disconnected the stone from her pod,Amethyst shouted at her what are you trying to do, blow up our heads!

-im sorry but its the only way i had to bring you back,listen to me i just finished processing the data i had from the test conducted on Steven and had a terrible result so lets go gather the others quickly

\- i know where garnet and pearl are so lets go , we will find Jasper and Lapis later

-ok now hop on we dont have much time in our hands right now

-ok ok

the two gems went back to the house and warped to the chard temple where a corrupted gem that absorbs energy was wrecking havoc there , as soon as they poofed, bubbled it and they warped back to the crystal temple where they dealt with it.

the gems sat on the couch in Stevens living room as peridot readied a her self to explain evrything Jasper and Lapis walked in on them saying

-sorry we were late

\- no prob now sit, you just came right in time

\- ok Peridot you can begin now

\- than you Garnet, as you can see now steven is full of secrets as he is the first gem human hybrid on earth and ...

-cut to the chase Peridot we dont have much time

-sorry garnet, ok this graph show his gem half and his human half, they are suposed to be both 50 percent but look at this, his human half is two percent lower as you can see and its getting lower and lower by the time i dont exactly know whats going on inside his body but here is my theory , as his human half dies his body will go through some serious changes, either his gem half dies aswell or becomes the dominant half and grows bigger and bigger as his organic part will get replaced by his gem half in order to ensure his survival.

Pearl then asked Peridot so will he become fully a gem ?

\- i dont know for now i need more data and do more test so i can fully understand the bizzare event

\- one more thing you guys, how are we going to tell steven about this?

\- Amethyst who will tell him?

-oh no count me out this is way out of my league

-this is realy confusing, i mean he lived a healthy life until now...

as soon as Pearl finished the sentence Garnet steped in knowing that she is fit for this job, he trusted her the most, she wont lose her cool as she deliver the shocking news to him,she will try her best though.

all of the crystal gems sat thinking in the living room,how will steven accept the new, it will either destroy him or he will get over it and continue his life,they dont even know if he will die or live cuz not even future vision have the answers... couple of minutes later Steven returned home with lion and seeing the entir team gathered in his living room made him happy, he thought to him self why not make dinner for all of them ignoring the fact that gems dont need to eat, Garnet made up her mind and as she was about to tell him Peridot grabbed her arm telling he not too, she whispered dont tell him i need to do more tests garnet shook her head to the side letting Peridot know that she have to tell steven, he needs to know the truth, she let go of her and Garnet went to the kitchen, she called steven with a firm voice we need to talk

so here you have it, steven human half is dying and the gems dont have any single idea on what to do to help him so garnet chose to tell cuz she is their leader i mean she is kinda the best motherly figure steven might have and i picked her for a reason, she wont lose her cool telling steven this terrible news. so this arc will have lots of drama(from steven)and you will know how i planned this transformation for him,his father was on a road trip so he didnt apear in the first arc and this arc was about the gems trying to cope with the shock caused by the discovery but the most important one is steven, how is he going to deal with thisyou will find out as soon as possible oklove you all

bad grammar dont complain about it


	5. arc 2 chapter 2 too much for me !

ARC2 Steven transformation

chapter 2 this is too much for me to handle

*We need to talk steven*

-About what Garnet?

-Its a private matter lets just talk about it outside shall we?

-Ok

They left the others back at the house and started walking, Garnet hesitated at first, the news is big and she doesnt know if he can handle it but its time no more keeping him in the shadows.

-So what was it that you want it to talk about

-I wanted to talk about you steven

-Why

-Steven you are going through some serious change and we dont know the nature of it

-Hold it now, im perfectly fine im mean look at me

-Steven be serious this is not a lughing matter

-Ok ok im sorry

-Isten to me i will show you why i brought you here

She started desplaying a hologramme out of her gem trying to explain the situation, she told him about evrything and he just stood there like a lifeless doll shocked by the news he just received from her and after she finished explaining evrything she patted his shoulders saying * i know that this i too much for you to handle at the time being but take a deep breath and relax , you could use some time alone*

Garnet then left Steven and headed back to the temple, he sat on the sand gazing at the sky trying not to think about anything but it was no use this whole thing took over his mind, he felt like he was ran over by a truck

\- Bummer dude isnt it

\- Yeah, this is too much... wait amethyst is that you

\- Yup im here for you in case you need some one to talk to

\- Thank goodness your here, boy i mean this is big , when you tell some one that they are going to die you wouldnt exactly expect them to relax , i lost the desire to speak and i could use a hug right now

\- Here you go Steven, thats what is families are for

She huged him knowing that it would ease his pain even a little bit, and after that they spent the whole night talking about anything that they can remember, even if it was a bad time steven realy needed a person to talk to. Couples of days laters steven mounted lion and went to see Connie, maybe spending the day with the girl he love will do the trick , he didnt know if he can tell her or not * hey Connie i just discovered that my human half is dying and i dont know how much time i have in this world so yeah dont be sad* well after saying that he decided that he will keep it to himself or until the time comes,when he reached the place were they decided to meet he got nervous but he just ignored it like he always do,from a distance he saw Connie, she waved to him and he waved back , they huged and then started walking in the park ,not saying a word made the situation a little bit weird so connie said* so what are we going to do now?*

-I dont know Connie ,well what do you have in mind. steven asked

\- I just got the greatest idea ever, come on Steven lets fuse

-Hold it down Connie ,we fuse only for fight not for casual evry day life

\- But steven lets do that and tease my freinds at college

-I get where you are going with this and i like it

\- Lets get it one

And there is Stevonnie was there planing for the ultimate prank, she thought o her self that they wont see this coming. Hours later after she had her fu stevonnie unfused back to Steven and Connie

\- Oh Connie the look on their face... it was priceless

\- You know that Steven, man i never had fun like today it was realy refreshing

\- Im glad you had fun connie , i enjoyed MY ah ah ACHOOO

-Bless you Steven, wait are those light particles

Steven knew that it was not a normal sneez, its a bad omen but he already decided that he wouldnt tell Connie no matter what

\- Well connie i guess that my snot is enlightening

\- Nice one steven , that was good ... well see you later

-See you soon connie

Returning home got the sneezing much more bad but it suddenly stopped like that*okay Steven this is weird am i suposed to do that, well who care atleast it stoped... for now, i will just chill and play some video games* Steven just sat there playing for hours alone knowing that the gems are not having any mission until Peridot came holding something in her hands , Steven asked her in confusion but she replied

-its for you Steven

\- how nice of you but whats the deal Peri

\- Oh its nothing

\- Is it about my dying human half peridot

\- How did you know? they did tell you about it didnt they

\- Dont freak out Peridot i dont mind realy now what is it that you wanted to give me?

\- Behold , my new creation its called * THE WATCHER* so what do you think Steven

\- realy Peri a watch called the watcher , dont you think that its a little bit cheezy

\- Who cares now this device i made is to monitor your human half percentage

\- You are giving me a watch so i could know when im going to die , thanks alot Peri

\- Wait what , Steven no one said that you are dying you dummy, you just missunderstood what Garnet said before, we dont even know whats going on inside your body.

\- Wait, you dont even know if im dying or not, PERIDOT WHAT THE FUCK

\- Hey go easy on me steven its not my fault

-Humm you right , sorry Peridot shouldnt have lost my temper

\- Dont worry about it , now take the watcher and wear it.

-Ok , here i go peri

-Now press the red button steven

\- Ok

\- Now what does it say

\- 38 percent

-Oh my stars you are loosing your human side faster than i thought

-What do we do now Peridot

\- Dont worry Steven, im already one step ahead

\- How?

-You will see Steven, you will see

\- Oh boy , here we go again

so here you go again ,the first phase started and steven i not sneezing light particles he is sneezing his human cells away, and it already stopped so the next chapter will have all the other phases, and will see what will happen

is steven going to die or not, you will find out soon and dont forget arc 3 is going to be as good as this one as well

teaser ,for next chapter * cool hair steven *

sorry guys if you find this chapter a little bit crapy but i had a headache forgot how im going to put all the ideas in the chapter but i promise chapter 3 will be alot better.


	6. ARC 2 CHAPTER 3 THIS SUCKS

ARC 2 STEVEN TRANSFORMATION

CHAPTER 3 THIS SUCKS

It was a casual morning like any other day ,steven just woke up feeling better about himself and feeling hungry just ruined it for him,but thats not what he thought about getting hungry,its just a chance fo him to get to the big donut anyway but needs to get ready first. rubbing his eyes steven went to the toilet , as he looked at the mirror he noticed that sometthing is wrong with his hair but feeling sleepy made his vision foggy . couple of minutes later after he got ready to go,thinking of taking a final look at the mirror and he just stood there staring at his own hair ,little bit shocked seeing pink hair all over his head

\- what the hell is this, oh my god my hair what the fuck oh shit shit shit what am i going to do now , i cant just walk around with pink hair... that hat connie gave me, i think it will do the trick.

he tried fixing his hair and it worked out just fine, steven walked in the street scared of people finding out about his hair until he got to the big donut sadi greeted steven with a big smile as usual

\- good morning steven, how are you today

\- im fine sadi , thanks for asking

\- you dont realy look ok to me steven , what wrong? you can tell me

\- can you keep a secret?

\- come on steven you know you can always tust me

\- thanks sadi

Steven then took off his hat and showed his hair to sadi, she just stared at him not saying a single word , she just stood there looking at his hair , the only thing she said* wow*

\- see it was a bad idea showing it to you sadi

-no steven dont be shy, i wont tell a single soul i promise.

\- can i realy trust you sadi

\- ofcourse you can , you know i can keep a secret

-sorry i freaked out on you, im just nervous thats all.

\- dont worry about it

feeling relaxed steven took a chair and tried to sit down and enjoy his day but it didnt work, he tried to cover his eyes wishing that this whole thing never happens, for a moment he thought it was over until sadi and lars called his name*steven, your hair*

\- leave me alone sadi

\- but your hair

\- what about it

\- you should take a look yourself

he just opened his eyes only to see that his hair grew longer, steven started freaking out , not being able to calm down he got out of the donut shop and rushed quickly to his house trying to hide his embaressment. couple of hours later the other gems warped home from a mission,they call for steven but no one replied back but after a moment of scilence steven replied from the toilet but he didnt want to get out

-its ok steven , come out me and garnet and the others understand what you are going through

-but my hair pearl,it looks bad

-plz steven we can help you just get out of there so peridot can have a look so she can do something about it

-well ok but dont laugh ok

steven got out of his bathroom and showed his hair to the others,they just stood there amazed by the long pink hair because the only one that had that kind of hair was rose ,their former leader ... for a moment there they didnt say a word but a peridot walked in on them she saw steven but she didnt have the same reaction they had , she just screamed * oh my stars!the process is speeding up faster than what i anticipated*

-oh boy, can this day get any better peridot

\- dont know about that now show me the watcher

-ok here you go

\- holy gem and sprinkles 15 percent!

\- what does that even mean peridot

\- its a matter of days before...

\- before what peridot

\- before your human half dies

hearing her words steven dropped on the floor like a lifeless doll, the poor guy was shocked so badly that he wasnt able to even walk

\- steven, get a hold of yourself please

\- how can i do that garnet kmowing that im going to die days later is pretty heavy for me to handle

-you are not going to die steven

\- how do you know that

\- future vision silly.

then pearl screamed in terror* garnet look at his hair, he is aging!*

steven body started glowing pink and then he changed into an old man ,a baby , an adult ,but they didnt know peridot screamed to the other

\- at this rate he will turn into dust in not time

\- peridot shut up

\- sorry garnet , didnt mean to

-evry one look at steven!

-oh boy not another change

steven just returned 14 ,looking at him the gem felt a little bit of joy, their little steven is back but ther is no time for this its a serious matter of life and death , they just looked at steven but he just said

\- atleast it stopped, for now

\- oh steven we will have lots of fun

-cut it out pearl you know that im not a kid , im just half of size

\- oh look, your hair is back to normal

\- really?

\- yeah check it out

\- wooooooooooooohoooooooooo,alright

\- thats little steven

\- hey

as he was jumping around when he heard some one calling his name, he turned around only to see connie looking at him with an amazed look, that look on her face froze him in his place like a statue , connie then walked right to them and when she reached them she said* whats going on here, and why are you 14 again?

\- how did you guess that connie

\- steven, you know i have a good memory and beside i think you shapeshifted to be small again

\- no i did not shapeshift into this connie, im stuck like this for now

\- oh my god!

\- dont freak out connie

\- garnet are you telling me not to freakout, my boyfreind is 14 again and im nearly 21 , you dont get to tell me not to freak out... this sucks steven

-yeah your right but what can i do i mean its not like i can do anything about it connie, i always had trouble with my powers even if i have better controle of it right now i havent fully mastered them so sorry connie but you have to understand.

\- just tell me one thing , are you going to remain like this for good or not?

-i dont know for sure but i will ask peridot if you want to?

\- ok ok geez, you guys are full of mysteries

\- you know it baby im a mystery myself even for the gems

\- you got that right steven

\- yawn ... im a little bit tired right now so im gonna go home but if you want to crash there tonight be my guest, a little compay is more than welcomed in my house so what do you think connie?

\- well ok i have nothing to do for the weekend now , lets get it on steven

\- yeah lets go

\- wait a sec, lemme call mom and dad

\- suit yourself

steven left connie and headed back to the temple with the other gems, he felt a little bit happy returning 14 as he gets to experience the joy of being a kid again.

it was sunday, good day to go out for a picnic steven thought to himself, getting to spend more time with his girl sure will be nice in this mess and as they got ready his dad returned, steven wanted to say hi but due to him being 14 again will give him a heart attack or thats what he thought, he greeted connie and she greeted him back

-sure nice to see you againg connie , where is steven by the way, i could use a hug from him now

\- he is busy packing lunch now, we are going on a picnic and

\- connie im ready so let gooooooooooooomy god dad!

\- steven? is that you

\- i can explain dad

-what the hey is wrong, your a kid again!

\- is a long story, to sum it all up , im stuck like this for a while or atleast until the gems figure out what to do

\- oh boy, oh boy, now what are you gonna do about it ?

\- i dont know, maybe its about my human half dying or something like that

\- you HUMAN WHAT IS WHAT NOW!

\- dad ,take it easy now,sit down and lets talk about it

steven explained evry thing to his dad bit by bit as garnet did with him , greg then calmed down and went to the kitchen with steven to make a couple of sandwiches, the picnic with connie jut got canceled with his father returning hom to only find his son a kid again , it was pretty intense but deep down inside heart he was happy to see his little buddy again ,jasper just got back from a mission she took all alone seeing greg again made her happy despite the fact that she tried to kill him and his son years ago, now that they are freinds and he is her mentor about humans and stuff they spend alot of time with eachother now talking and sometimes greg tried to teach her how to play the guitar and she was too bad , breaking all the guitars he gave her but he didnt mind ,he was glad to see someone learning from him .

the next day steven was afraid to show himself to people, the pink hair thing and now his age it was little trippy for him but he decided to go out anyway. his first stop was at the pizza restaurant, they didnt recognize him at first but it wasnt much time before they knew who he was, he only did this so he could see the reaction of the people around beach city but only one was a little bit stalkish and it was ronaldo , steven cant believe that he still do that stuff on his blog keep beach city or something like that until he confronted him about this saying

\- this has gone too far, you need to stop this

\- why would i?

\- dont you think that a grown up man following a kid around is a little bit creepy i mean what would people think about it *ronaldo is a pedophile*

\- oh please steven cut the crap would you, we both know that you are not a kid

\- still thats making me uncomfortable and if you dont stop i will have to use force with you and you know that im stronger than i look so beat fryman cuz im not in the mood today

-steven ,you used to have such a kind heart what happened to you

-i grew up ronaldo, perhaps you should do the same.

\- you know that i wont stop do you steven?

\- whatever, i give up so what do you want

\- really ,you will tell me what i want?

\- yeah and lets hurry, i got a job to do

\- ok ok ok, now what happened to you and why are you like this?

\- i lost control over my powers and my gem turned me 14 again

-one more thing i need to konw

\- no ronaldo , beyond what i already said you wont get anything else from me so see you later

-ok thanks alot steven

the two of them went on their own way, ronaldo went back to his house and steven continued walking around the streets of beach city , just wondering around doing nothing but walking, since his gem turned him 14 the gems wont let him go with them on missions until they figure whats really wrong with him,feeling lonely he decided to get bismuth back so he went back to the temple , along with the corrupted gems bismuth was there bubbled and safe so steven poofed her and when she gained her form back she just sat there with steven looking at each other until she began talking

\- why did you bring me back kid?

\- evryone deserve a second chance you know

\- thats really kind of you

\- thanks hey i got to tell you why mom left you bubbled inside lion

\- ok

\- when homeworld deemed that earth was no fit to be a colony they decided to use one of their worst wepons, it was the corrupting light homeworld gems and rebellion gems alike were threatened by this weapon knowing that she wont be able to protect evry one she poofed you and put you inside lions mane, you were safe there and since that day when the corrupting light struck earth evry gem that was alone got corrupted, the homeworld gems that were not able to escape and the rebellion gems that mom wasnt able to protect turned into monsters and since that day mom and the remaining gems tried to fix their mistakes by hunting down evry corrupted gem on the planet so please understand that even when mom didnt tell the others remeber that she only tried to protect you, can you forgive her

\- you know i already did kiddo now give me a hug

\- you know im not a kid any more, its been years since i poofed you and im sorry for that, long 8 years

\- 8 years ,wow it didnt feel like that long

\- yeah

\- so you are not mad or anything?

\- mad !, kid im happy im back so lets get out of here this place gives me the creeps

\- lets go out bismuth

\- you read my mind kid

steven and bismuth spent the whole day hanging out with eachother, he showed her around beach city and she brought him to her place again she decided that as a token of gratitude she wil forge him the greatest sword ever , enven better than her masterpiece, hour of nonstop work until it was complete,a sword heavier than the other and ten times stronger than the original one , it was heavy for steven considering the fact that his body reverted back to being young again but he managed to lift it with ease after trying many times

\- lets go out and try it bismuth

\- yeah steven it will wrck my place if we did it here

the two of them went out and steven began trying his sword, holding tight to his newly acquiered weapon steven swong the sword as hard as he can and with a single swift strike, the mountain was destroyed completely, seeing what the sword was capable of steven jaw dropped before the destroyed mountain

\- bismuth , what did you use to make this?!

\- its a special metal we got during the days of the rebellion, it was developed by yellow diamond herself with an elite bismuth that belonged to her, we couldnt have gotten our hands on it if it wasnt for a couragous peridot there, sadly the day after they discovered the theft they broke her,it made your mom so angry that we nearly destroyed their entire forces in one battle again let me explain about the sword, after we got the metal i tuned it up and i made it even stronger but i never got the chance to use it to forge a strong sword for rose , little did anyone knew about even the closest gem to her pearl knew only the thing that rose told,she was natural leader, her words did what the diamonds couldnt ,giving a choice to gems giving them freedom to do whatever they want with their live rather than doing the same role that they were made for the rest of eternity and thats what i like about your mom kid now tell me, what happened in the past years that i was poofed?

\- we got a new crystal gem and her name was jasper and the story of her joining our team is epic

\- tell me about it

\- maybe later , lets go to the temple ,you need to meet the others

\- i dont know about that steven, i mean arent they angry with me that i tried to attack you

-mad , are you kidding they were pretty sad that you got poofed i think they missed you enough now lets go home bismuth

\- to home

the gems felt joy beyond limits when they saw steven taging along with their long lost comrade,it made feel that they were complete but little did they know that there is more to come than to be expected.

days later steven was on the beach with his metal detector looking for a treasure, still stuck in his young form with no way out of it,only waiting to see what will happen in the future he forgot that watch peridot gave him upon look steven saw that the percentage dropped to 10%,having strange feelings steven at down to get some well desrved rest remembering the past war with what remained of the diamond authority , the three diamonds made a truce with the crystal gems after they admired their reslove and tenacity, vowing never to attack earth again they left without return leaving them to capture the corrupted gems that remained on earth, the diamonds corrupting light canon had no counter weapon due to the fact that the diamond that created the device is thought to be destroyed leaving them with no way to cure the gems that fell victim to this canon and even steven healing power wasnt strong enough to be the solution anymore, he had memories that no one will wish to live them one more time and while he sat on the beach recalling the past great war they fought against homeworld steven felt a strange surge of energy through his body ,his gem started glowing with pink light that got more intense until a big light pole surged out of his entire body,the light was so strong that the entire city was covered in it and after it disappeared the gem found steven knocked outcold from the shock. hours passed as the entire crystal gems team was in the living room inside steven house and while steven was on his bed sleeping soundly, the others were worried sick about him as they sat without a way to help him garnet said

\- gems ,he is an improtant member of our team and family so no matter what happens next you will always be with him, is that clear

\- garnet , you already know our answer , steven saved us from things far worse than corruption , he gave us a home and family and those things are priceless

\- thats all i need to know

\- garnet , tell me something have that vision of steven happened again or not?

\- no lapis, never got that vision in days and evry time i try to look for anything i get nothing about steven, no vision no nothing

\- but thats not possible

\- i dont know myself, as if something was blocking me

\- no gem or anything is strong enough to block your vision

\- come one guys while we sit here just talking steven is suffering so we have to help him or do anything for him

\- you know that we got no idea whats hapening to him jasper, we cant help him

\- damn you guys steven helped us even whe it was impossible to help us, he healed me and got me back from being corrupted

\- well yeah jasper , he used an amplifying ring to make his healing powers stronger and it nearly killed him

-shut up peridot , you know exactly what i mean, steven is ready to help any one in need even if it was dangerous to him

\- enough with this pointless chat , let just focus on steven now anyone got an idea

\- i got an idea garnet, now i created these power restraining watches it will slow down this process i hope

\- good idea peri

-thanks amethyst

\- and one more thing, if one other power surge ever happens they will become useless

\- even if it was , its our only choice for the moment

the gems heard steven scream and when they ran to him asking whats wrong he said

\- its my hair again,its pink

\- darker than the other time steven

\- peridot what the hell

\- sorry , shouldnt have said that and by the way here you go i got this for you, it will help

\- ok i guess

and as steven wore the watches they smoked and then blew up

\- oops, sorry steven, looks like your energy is too much for the restrainers to handle

\- peridot, the watcher is cooked so you can have it back,well im going for a walk so see you later

\- no wait,we could use a walk too right garnet

\- let him have some time alone

-but garnet

\- no means no pearl

when steven left the gems started to panic and followed him so they can observe what will happen next,at the beach steven started shapeshifting like crazy , it was way out of his control until light covered his body, the gems stood there watching what will happen to steven without being able to do a single thing.a huge explosion shook the entire city and when the smoke cleared a giant figure started aproaching them

-my god

its over,its finaly over,its steven transformation, but to what form he turned into well i guess you will know in the next chapter , i made the gems panic for no reason well i guess im a little evil but lets talk about steven now ,he went through alot in this story but thats what any hero would go through but let end this once and for all , until next chapter

bad grammar dont be a bitch about it


	7. arc3 Steven or bust chapter1 it cant be!

ARC 3 steven or bust

chapter 1 it cant be!

\- My god

\- No no no ,it cant be

\- Pink Diamond!

\- No Garnet , i saw Rose shatter her right infront of me, it cant be her

\- The heck are you tlaking about guys its me Steven and why are that tiny

-oh man Steven, you should really take a look at the mirror

-What are you talking about amethyst and why am i pink

After taking a good look to his body Steven stood motionless for a while until he realised what he turned to, he looked exactly the same as Pink Diamond, even if he didnt meet her ,he looks exactly the way Pearl said she was, a redish pink gem on the chest, with short pink hair like yellow diamond and with what seem to be a tall dress similar to blue diamond

\- Holy shit, oh mannn what the hell am i going to do now

\- Watch your mouth steven

-Pearl this is not the time for that crap now what?

-Steven wait here for a moment, lemme go back to the temple

\- For what Peridot for another fantastic invention of yours,please spare me of that

Then the diamond gem started emiting a hologramm

\- To any one seeing this video it means that i no long exist, i will explain evrything for the crystal gems and for you Steven, over one billion year ago i Pink Diamond could only think of expandig the gem empire from the moment me and the other diamonds came to be, never took time to see what wonders the universe has to offer,never took the time to do what i really want with my life, i grew sick of that life and i rejected it, i created a hard light AI projection to work as my replacment, i perfected it so not even my older sisters could even tell the diffrence from me and the fake one, than with the use of my shapeshifting enhancer i changed myself and my diamond to match that of a quartz and then Rose quartz was born,i worked with th AI until we discovered earth and then i saw my chance to change not only my life but the life of other gems, give them the only thing that their life need , freedom , while no one knew my secret i shattered the fake diamond to make evry one think that a quartz general shattered her superior,Pink diamond was dead and since that day i was known by the name of ROSE Quartz . i took pearl with me and started the rebellion and the war for the freedom of earth and to see the life on earth being safe was worth it, two things that i deeply regret doing in my past life, the first one was the corrupting light canon because no gem deserves to face that fate , to be turned into a feral beast with no purpose in life,the second thing that i regret is the lost lifes of many gems an humans , fighting a war beyond their limits was a cruel thing of me to force them in my personal crysis and to that im deeply sorry, never ment to make them face the fate of death and one more thing that im deeply sorry for,i couldnt protect the gems that trusted me with their own lifes when my sisters used the corrupting light canon as a last resort to dispose of me and the rebellion , even if i was a diamond i was able to protect only few of my freinds and family when it hit earth and ever since that day and for the next five thousand years i tried to capture and cure evry last corrupted gem on earth until the day i met Greg, first i didnt understand the nature of human emotions but he showed me the way he opened my eyes to see a world where i fell in love with him, where i discovered a whole new side of humans that not even our race with their might and power will ever have, seeing humans have babies and seeing those babies grow and make their own choices made me jealous, we come to existance fully grown knowing what we are made for from the moment we come to be until we either shattered or not .i studied humans and did my research, tried a simulation but it was no use until i was succesful and the result was both good and bad, a human gem hybrid can exist but only for a limited time not even for 23 years, as the human half grows old and die slowly the gem half will superimpose it and eat it replacing it with its own energy , it either result to the human and gem hybrid to be fully turned into a gem or the gem loose all of its power and the hybrid dies for good,when i gave birth to steven i did not really cease to exist my mind was transported to a pocket dimension deeply inside my gem and i was ok with that fate, i was able to watch my son grow into a splendid person and it made me proud knowing that he did make a change , seeing that he was able to cure Jasper even in her corrupted state made me feel that it was worth being stuck for the rest of eternity inside my diamond, when the superimposing process began , the energy of Steven started decaying and runing out, as a last resort my mind will be turned into raw gem energy and given to my son so he can survive , these are my last words before a i go away for good, i love you Steven, and you Greg , and i never forgot my team and family, Garnet , Pearl and Amethyst i hope you will be able to help the corrupted one that remained on earth, with my mind gone Steven will have all my power and and memory , you will be smarter and stronger then you could ever imagine, Rose out.

As the video feed was gone Steven , now as pink diamond started crying , sheding alot of tears, Garnet tried to comfort him seeing what he turned to

\- Its ok Steven, you know that we are your family we are a team too, we will always stay by your side no matter what.

\- Thanks Garnet, you know it means alot coming out of you

\- Thats what family members are for , one more thing to go and we are ready Steven

\- You are our leader now

\- Im not steven anymore, im Diamond now

\- Fine by me now Diamond you are our leader now what should we do

Wait a moment, let me just shrink my size and then we could talk

\- Ok now that you are this small , what are your orders

\- Lets all just chill, let wash away all this of our backs ,relax for a while and then we will resume our duties as protectors of earth.

\- Roger that and diamond

\- What Pearl

\- How are you gonna tell Connie about it

\- Oh no i totaly forgot about her, Garnet help me out here

\- Im sorry Diamond but she will not accept it very well, you need to convince her yourself otherwise, you will loose her for good.

\- Leave that part for me, now gems go do whatever you want i got some unfinished work to do.

\- im coming with you Steven , oops i mean Diamond

\- its ok Amethyst, i will try to work on the name department later now lets go

\- Ok boss

-Come on Amethyst you know that its your choice to either follow me or not , i will not force

\- Its ok Diamond, i dont really mind

\- Wait here Amethyst i need to bring my phone from home, got to give Connie a call

-What if she doesnt recognize your voice,let me talk to her

\- Well be my guest

\- You know what let meet her there , i think a personal conversation is the right choice in this matter

\- Maybe you are right but first i need to tell dad about this ok

\- Lets go then

Diamond and Amethyst went to the car wash , when they reached the place Greg greeted them and then asked amethyst

\- Who is she Amethyst?

\- I think that it might be better for her to tell you who she is

\- Hello nice to meet you, im Greg Universe

\- No need to be that formal , i know who you are

\- Okay lady, but i dont know you

\- You do know me

\- How is that

\- Its me dad, Steven

\- Hey now , dont push your luck with me lady its not funny at all

\- But it really is me dad , im Steven,well i used to be but still im still your child

\- Steven is a male and you , well you look like a girl

\- Im not , im genderless now that my human half is dead

\- Your human half, wait a minute Steven told me that his human half is dying,did you tell her Amethyst

\- Greg , i dont know how to tell you this but it is steven

\- What the hey are you talking about

-Diamond, you better show him that recording

\- Ok

\- Greg take a seat , now you will know the truth and evrything will be cleared

\- What ever you say Amethyst lets get this over with

Greg brought a chair and diamond showed him the recorded video,it took Greg hours to fully understand the whole situation, at first he kept denying the fact that his own son turned into the pink lady standing right infront of him.

\- So it really is you,my god !

-Im sorry dad but it was out of my reach, i wasnt able to do anything about

\- Its ok, im not the one you need to tell about this matter

-Who is it?

\- Connie

-I will go to her right now

\- Make sure that you say evry thing carefuly,this is serious you dont want to loose her as a freind.

\- Alright leave that to me, next stop is college .

Alright you guys, here you have it steven turned into pink diamond the one that Rose shattered in order to save earth according to season 3 episode 24. this story will be over soon, i will be wrighting another one as soon as i end this fianl arc,i want steven to look like his mother at first but then i changed my mind,i also wanted him to look like a male quarts gem but after reading a fan theory on a forum about rose being pink diamond it became an obssesion, and thats a problem i need to deal with , its kinda creepy tho but anyway next chapter will have connie and her reaction to this whole thing about steven turning into what he calls himself diamond, love you all


	8. arc3 chapter2 you are what!

ARC 3 STEVEN OR BUST

chapter 2 you are what now!

\- diamond

\- yes dad?

\- be careful alright, you dont want to start problems there

\- dont worry about it pop, i shall not trouble you

\- okay, that was weird.

\- oops sorry dad, with the memory of my mom inside my head i mistook her diamond talking style to mine, it is really confusing but i will get the hang of it.

diamond called lion and as her loyal companion came, she mounted his back and screamed* to college lion*, lion roared opening a portal to college and then ran to it as fast as he could. couple of seconds later they reached the univercity were connie is, as they were walking inside the campus all eyes were fixed on them, the first time to see a pink lady walking in there and the lion that comes there on a regular basis,even if they are used to see lion there, its their first time seeing a lady that beautiful with pink skin,it made diamond feel a little bit uncomfortable with all those eyes staring at her then she stopped at a bench and sat on it*go get connie* she said, lion roared back as if he was telling her yes and ran off. back at the temple pearl and garnet were talking about diamond

\- garnet why did you tell her that she can be our leaderthe moment steven turned into that shape

\- i had my reasons

\- you lied to us, you told us that something blocked your future vision but it was nothing wasnt it, you saw this ,all of it and you chose not to tell us

-i chose to hide the truth for a reason, i made a promise to rose before steven was born that i will not tell any one , not even steven himself about this and as he now have the memories of his mother he will know why

\- so it was all an act, you freaking out was an act, you knew that this will happen even before steven came to this world, why did you not tell me

\- pearl you will have to understand that rose made me promise her that i wont be telling a single person about this and you of all people should know better.

-im sorry garnet, this whole situation is really confusing that i wasnt able to figure my right from my left

\- its ok pearl , with all of this cleared lets leave our new leader to deal with his own love dilema

\- you got that right

\- amethyst, you were evesdropping all of the time?

\- yeah ,ever since diamond went to see connie i came back and stayed here until you guys showed up and started blabing about her.

even if diamond sat on the bench minding her own business people could not stop staring at her and then she heard a voice talking to her

\- can i help you miss?

\- my name is diamond ,im waititng for connie maheyshwaren

-well miss,all eyes are fixed on you so please try not to start any trouble ok

-ok i will try my best, and who are you sir?

-im the dean of this college fred gardner

\- nice to meet you sir

\- if you dont mind me asking, are you related to miss connie

\- im a distant cousin of hers, i used to babysit her when she was a kid

diamond knew it was bad to lie but but she had no choice

\- well miss diamond , seeing that you were waiting here without starting trouble i will let slide this time but you need to give us a call plz

\- ok sir you have my word

\- great, now that we cleared this whole thing of our minds i will be leaving now

\- see you next time*what a stingy guy* diamond thought to her of minutes later lion came with a guest on his back, it was connie*lion calm down boy, calm down*connie screamed as lion sprinted at full speed toward diamond unti l she stoped him with her hand

\- thank you for doing that , he got crazy and dragged me out of my room and went full speed ahead right until you stoped him

\- your very welcome connie

\- how do you know my name miss?

\- diamond

\- neat name

\- thank you

\- anway how do you know my name diamond, and how did you do that with lion?

\- lion is my companion

-but lion belongs to steven , he is not yours

\- perhaps you knew me by my former self

\- former self, lady i dont know who you are but whats going on here?

\- well i used to be, you know who

\- alright lady this is getting trippy, you better give me some answers or i will take my leave and lion with me

-no please dont leave connie its me steven

\- what are you talking,your not steven

\- yes i am, well i used to be

\- you used to be, are you crazy or something , im leaving lion come on lets go

\- wait before you leave ,i need to show you this video.

diamond started displaying the video out of her gem, it was the same video that came out when he transformed couple of days ago

\- no no no no no, this cannot be ,this is not real , i must be dreaming and i need to wake up

\- this is not a dream connie, even if i transormed into this im still the same person you knew, deep inside im still steven

\- but what about us, how are we gonna make this work out

\- will figur a way to make it work i promise

\- no steven, diamond or whatever your name is it wont work, you wont age but i do, what will people say if yo dont age and dont tell that will shapeshift and make yourself old cuz it wont work,im sorry but i need to go diamond

\- but we can still be freinds right?

\- i need sometime alone

-ok connie, you know where to find me.

diamond mounted lion and went to beach city leaving connie puzzled and confused , she doesnt even know what to think about this whole thing,either to stay freinds with steven or diamond as she calls herself now or go on diffrent way and never look back, forget about the crystal gems and start a new life well, she have time to think, for now down diamond sat on the beach gazing at the stars,not knowing that connie will stay as her freind or end it,she let a deep sigh and went back to her house to play some videogames,even if she lost her human half she still loves video games and doing what evry normal human would but its no use, her heart is overwhelmed with the fear of loosing connie for days passed since diamond went to see connie , she was sitting on her bed watching television,after she finished lonely blade she began switching from channel to channel to see whats going on . she got bored doing nothing as there was no mission for today ,deciding to watch lonely blade one last time and as she was about to play the cd the tv interrupted her

\- breaking news , live on our channel we bring you the attack of what seems to be a giant monster on a public college near beach city, here is a live feed from the place of the incident, my god what is it doing, it looks like that the monster is spitting acid all over the buildings melting them to the turned the tv off and ran to the warp pad holding the sword that bismuth made for her yelling at the gems* this time im going all alone, this is my job *

\- sure thing diamond and one more thing

\- yes guys?

\- good luck

\- thanks guys

after diamond warped to the temple near the place that the monster attacked, it took her less than 5 minutes to reach the college where the monster is attacking, she knew the moment she saw it that it was a gem monster but how is it that huge, well she needs to change her size in order to fight this corrupted gem

\- alright mister , its time for you to go to sleep

the monster looked at diamond and then tried to spit acid on her but she blocked it with her shield, her swords was too dangerous to be used inside a populated area , no choice but to use brute force on this feral beast

\- you asked for it big guy,here i go

diamond then charged with great speed at the beast knocking him on the ground and poofing him instantly, she then picked the gem bubbled it and changed her size and went back to the temple inside all of that smoke. couple of minutes later the news of her showdown with the gem monster just hit the tv

\- breaking news ,the uknown monster that attacked the college near beach city was stopped by a misterious figure from unkown origins fought and defeated the monster and then vanished in the midlle of the smoke,as we ask an eyewitness who saw this whole situation hey miss can we take a minute of your time m so you can tell us about this fight

\- sure thing, hi mom im on tv oh im sorry , she was amazing she dealt with this monster with ease,when he tried to attacked with acid spit she blocked him with her shield and she slammed him on the ground so hard that he turned into dust, oh boy words cant even describe what i saw,this pink lady was super strong and if it wasnt for her our college would have been melted to the ground and here you go i took a picture of her when she shrunk in size

\- oh boy diamond,now they will all be on your back for while

-what am i going to do amethyst, some leader i am making a big fuzz on my first solo mission as a leader

\- you need to calm down, this is not all bad after all ,something good might come out from this,always look at the bright side

-just shut that thing off im going to the big donut

\- you do realise that you dont need to eat

\- i know but our bodies are capable of eating and well i used to be half human you know, garnet thanks for the pep talk you really calmed me down

\- no worries diamond, thats what a family is for

\- yeah

diamond left the beach house and went for the big donut hoping that she wont be recognized as the giant woman who defeated the monster, upon arriving there she opened the door and walked to the counter where sadi was busy unpacking some fresh donuts

\- excuse me

-oh im sorry,i was busy

\- i can see that, now can i have one dognut with extra sprinkles please

\- be right back miss?

\- diamond, the name is diamond

\- dont i know you from somewhere?

\- ah ... no

\- nice pink skin

\- lars dont be rude to our client

\- relax bae, i was only complementing her skin thats all

\- still thats a rude thing to say, im sorry if he offended you in anyway

-its alright i dont really mind

lars then took his phone out as he suspected that he knew this pink lady from somewhere and he was surprised to see that she was the lady that fought the monster he saw on tv

-your her , your that giant pink lady who fought the monster, wow how did you manage to grow that big

\- i knew it, you are the pink lady ,oh my gosh you were amazing

-come on is it that obvious, just get me what i ordered plz

\- take it for free, its on the house.

\- thanks, i guess

diamond left the donut shop and headed to the beach,she could use a nice walk now that she blew her cover the first day of being a leader,as she walked through the city people noticed her, they began to suspect that she is the one that fought hat monster,diamond was too nervous to even shapehift her way out of the mess and began walking quickly , she heard a scream*its her people its the lady that fought the monster*as soon as they heard that all of them turned around and ran after her asking for a photo and for her otograph,she increasd her speed and then turned her self into a bird and flied away,little did she know that the city will be swarming with news reporters the next hour,diamond knew that it wont be easy but sh locked herself inside the house waiting for them to go away, but they did not, it would bethe scoop of their lifes to interview her, ask her where she came passed but they never left until she gave up and did an interview with*BEACH CITY NEWS*

\- miss diamond we really thank you for giving us the chance to do this interview with you

\- well, you news reporters are quiet the presistant one arent you

\- i will take that as a compliment, now let begin shall we ,first where did you comme from miss diamond?

\- i am from beach city, lived here for 22 years

\- how come no one was able to see you?

\- i was always walking around,no one recognized me

\- and how is that?

\- i think im going to keep this info for myself

-you have the right to do it,so how did you even grow that big and poofed that monster easy

\- it magic dear sir

\- magic you say

\- i can dectect that you think im lying arent you

\- nonono im not saying that you are a lier

\- i can show you

\- amazing!, you turned into me

\- i can turn into anything with my powers

\- you said powers?

\- oh did you think that shapeshifting was my only trick

\- no miss diamond, seeing that shield you fought the monster with would be pleasent

and then diamond summoned her shield with a dazzeling light and in the amazment of the journalist she returned her shield back

-how did you do that

-me and my team can do that, yo girls would you kindly display your weapons for the gentelman.

-is it ok for, he is just a human

\- it alright, humans tend to forget things over the years so yeah

the whip ,the spear and the gauntlet were displayed infront of the interviewer

\- what in the world is this

\- our weapons

-and one more thing ,why did you say humans?

\- and i will keep that to myself as well

-well miss diamond its all what i have for today,thank you again for this interview

-you are very welcome now if you excuse me , i must attend to my duties as a leader

the interviewer left and diamond felt a great stress is gone of her shoulders,it was amazing that she didnt crack under the pressure.

-now that this all over, i hope that these 15 minutes of fame will pass quickly

\- oh its far from over d,these people are like leaches ,they will suck all the news they want out of you until there is nothing left

\- you got that right, wait who is that

\- its connie

-connie!

-i didnt know you were there wow what a pleasent surprise to see you here

\- thank you diamond , about what we talked about earlier

\- yeah yeah, tell me your answer

-we can still be freinds

\- thank you thank you thank you, you dont know how much it means to me now give me a hug

\- here you go,... um diamond,diamond you can let go

\- oh sorry,didnt mean to

-its ok its ok, now that i got this cleared i also want to thank you for saving my univercity from being melted to the ground

as connie diamoond and the garnet ,amethyst and pearl were in the living room relaxing, bismuth and lapis and jaspe walked in on them

\- hey guys, what did we miss

\- the replied in her usual tone

\- interview, what interview? the three gems asked in confusion

\- a journalist came after diamond fought that gem monster at the univercity where connie is right now and they cought her one the news

-when did this happen

-right after you guys left for what ever youwent to do, the gem monster was spotted by the an amateur film maker and that guy quickly sent the video to a tv channel and all this came to be.

\- wow diamond, you were pretty strong there to be able to beat this monster that quickly

\- thanks bismuth

\- hey bismuth

\- whats up amethyst

\- you can check it , its on tv.

alright you guys this is it,this story is nearing its end with one final chapter still remainig, i will get to the dramatic part later and i might consider doing some bonus chapter involving how jasper got cured and became a crystal gem and another chapter about the great war that our beloved steven fought against home world, so the next chapter will be posted as two parts and you will see why love you all

again bad grammar, dont be a bitch about

PS * SORRY IF THE LAST NOTE OFFENDED ANYONE BY ANY MEANS*

YOU CAN STILL IMPROVE,YOU ARE UNIQUE,IN YOUR OWN WAY,YOU MIGHT NOT BE PERFECT BUT TO ME,IMPERFECTION IS WHAT MAKE YOU PERFECT THAT MIGHT SOUND KINDA HYPOCRITICAL but you get my point peace out


	9. arc 3 chapter 3 part1 its been so long

ARC3 STEVEN OR BUST

CHAPTER 3 ITS BEEN SO LONG part 1

years passed since diamond and connie met,15 years to be exact diamond thought to herself while warping back to the temple from a long mission, hunting down a herd of corrupted quartz gems,those quartz have the ability to be invisible wich made it even more difficult,took the crystal gems a whole month to catch the entire herd *20 of them*to be precise. for a moment there diamond felt a little alone, she felt a void in her life a void connie left when she moved out for work ,but how could she even forget to call her.

-diamond,yo diamond wake up

-sorry amethyst,i was kinda thinking

\- let me guess, it was connie wasnt it

\- how did you even know

\- oh plz, you are so easy to read plus she havent called in like 14 years or something

\- its 15 years

\- so why dont you do something about it

-like what?

\- visit her duh

\- thats a great idea,but i dont even know where she even lives cuz last time i saw her it was when she invited me to her house for dinner with her parents,and it was 15 years ago.

\- then go ask them,im pretty sure they know something

\- you v grown alot amethyst, mom would have been very proud

\- thank you, that was really sweet

-your welcome, now lets go there oh wait i sense a threat and its coming toward beach city gems get ready,we have a job to do

\- but what about connie

\- no time for that amethyst connie can wait

as they stood on the beach looking for any sign of danger until a ship appeared in front of them

-we meet at last crystal gems

\- who are you

\- behold, we are the mighty rogue troopers which one of you is the leader

diamond stepped in

\- i am ,what do you want

\- funny, you look exactly like pink diamond except that your gem is on your chest

\- what is your purpose of being here

\- to awaken the cluster once more and destroy the planet once and for all

\- what are you serious well in that case gems, lets get them

with one attack the rogue gems fell down so easily,they were no match for the crystal gem, even lapis didnt bother herself and she can defeat them all on her own with out even lifting a finger

\- lets poof them already

\- your right jasper, with their info and weapons they can actualy wake the cluster and doom us, but how did this group did that?

-well i can answer that for you

\- well be my guest

then out of nowhere yellow diamond apeared

\- yellow diamond,but i thought you wont ever return to this planet

\- these rogues are the reason im here, they stole an unfinished gem tech and would look at that.

\- look at what. ASKED AMETHYST

\- pink, how in the world are you still alive?

\- im not pink diamond

\- well your gem is a diamond and you look like a diamond,dont mess with me, you left alot of unfinished work and we need you to get going.

-woah there im not pink diamond and there is a good explanation about it

\- what good explanation, we thought you were shattered by rose and we fought a war for your sake

-for the last time, im not pink diamond so let me explain

diamond then started displaying the video, for a moment there yellow diamond just stood there and then said only one word

\- selfish

\- what did you say

\- pink diamond is a selfish gem, she made countless gems get shattered and for what for her freedom damn it

\- i have to stop you there, its true that you the ones that brought gems to life but you dont get to decide what they do with their lifes.

\- thats enough,im leaving this planet now that the rogue are poofed and and i will be taking their ship with me

\- fine take it, just chill

\- what does chill mean

\- it mean to calm down, no need to hold a grudge

\- well to be honest im not that angry infact i understand what she did, i mean if you do the same thing for billions of years over and over would drive you insane

\- wow and i thought you diamonds are like super wise and stuff

\- shut up amethyst

\- no its ok,i like a daring gem and now that i know what happened to my sister i can really go and peridot

\- yes

\- this is something i learned from the time i stayed on earth

\- what is it then

\- fuck you, you clod

and then yellow diamond left just like that leaving evry one there stupified of what they heard

\- wow peri, didnt know that diamonds hold grudges like that

-yeah diamond , she didnt forget about that clod thing that happened like 23 years ago

-really dont care about this anethyst, dont really care.

\- nope you are 100 percent lying

\- no im not

\- what ever.

and this is the end of part one you guys, next part we will see what will diamond do when she meet connie with some extra addition

love you all ,have a great day.


	10. arc 3 chapter 3 part 2 we meet at last

chapter 3 part 2

\- She never got over that clod thing peri

\- She is a super clod

\- Hah i knew it, she did get inside your head

\- Grrrr shut up amethyst

\- Hahaha peri

-Im gonna get you

Peridot started chasing amethyst around making evryone laugh

\- About that thing diamond

\- What thing garnet

\- You visiting connie in her place

-Well that thing have to wait i need to talk to my dad

\- Just call him on his phone

\- Dad have a phone, wow didnt know he was much of a tech guy after he started working in the car

\- Well now you know

\- Ok lets see, hey garnet can you give me his number

\- Its already on your phone

\- Oh thank you

\- Now lets,oh hi dad

\- Hey diamond how are you

\- Fine,listen i need a favor from you

\- For the next five days i will be busy and the gems will be busy

\- Where are you going guys?

\- Im going to visit connie and the team will be busy with missions so i could use your help with taking care of my house, you can stay there, i got the fridge full of our usual soda even if i dont need to eat i enjoy doing it

\- Well work is slow at the carwash and i could use some days off to rest my old bones

-Ok dad , the house is yours for the week and i will be leaving the next day so take care

\- Ok diamond and one more thing, say hi to connie for me ,havent seen her in years

\- Will do ,now if you excuse me i got to buy a gift for my friend,dont want to go empty handed

Diamond then readied herself and went where connie parents lived,hoping to know where their daughter went upon knocking the door her mother opened she knew diamond and liked her more than her former self, she understood when connie explained evrything about her transformation from steven to diamond

\- Diamond long time no see, please come in

\- Thank you but iam in kinda of hurry

\- Well,do want to ask where connie is

\- You read my mind mrs maheswaren

\- She lives in california now, moved there to work as a therapist

-Ok i will just drop by and say hi

\- Oh one more thing diamond

\- Yes

\- She got married

\- Oh my god, thats amazing but how come she didnt not tell me

\- You probably were too busy with all your gem work

-Well is there anything else you want to tell me mrs maheswaren

\- I have but i will let you find out yourself

-Ok then now would you kindly give me her adress

-Well here you go, when you meet her say hi to her for me i missed her

\- Sure will do

Diamond then turned into a bird and left for california,took her only minutes to reach it but took her even longer to look for connie,she was bad at following direction and even worst in finding an adress,then a nice man pointed her at where to look and she found it, she will meet connie at last after all those years,she made up her mind to look on foot now,it didnt take that much until she found the house

\- Well this is the adress,im bad at following directions so i might try my luck here

Diamond knocked the door,until a man opened the door, he was the same height as her

-Can i help you ?

\- Is this where connie maheswaren lives

\- She does not go by that name anymore, im her husband david

\- I already know she is married , her mom told me

\- Please come in

\- Thank you

\- Can i get you something to eat or drink

\- No thank you, im good

\- So since when did you knew connie

\- We go way back,i knew her snice we were kids

\- Wow your her childhood friend arent you

\- Yeah

Diamond knew if she told him the truth that it would freak him out so she decided to keep it for herself unless connie told him about evrything

\- Connie is taking a bath, she would take couple of minutes and to change she will be right with you

\- Let her take her time i can wait

\- Look like you dont have to miss?

\- Diamond

\- Neat name, oh babe you have a guest

\- Who is it

\- I think you need to see your self

\- Ok

She then saw diamond and screamed,she wa not scared but happy because they havent seen eachother in ages

-Oh my god diamond, its been a while isnt it?

\- 15 years since we last met,and boy we have so much catching up to do i mean tell me what did you do since you left beach city

\- Well,after that dinner with my parents , i thought to myself that its time for me to go out there to see things and to explore my options rather than staying in the same place, spent 3 years trying to figure out a place to settle down until i came to california and i met david and here i am, been here for the last 12 years,enough talking about me now what about you diamond, you havent changed a bit

\- You know gems dont age

\- Im sorry what,gems

\- Oh sorry i havent told but she is an alien

\- And you expect me to believe that

\- Havent you noticed that she is pink and the diamond on her chest, david she is an lien,and gems dont age, and she didnt since the day i knew her

\- Oh boy this is alot to deal with, my wife had an alien friend and what will our kids think about it

\- You have kids!

\- Yeah

\- Omg god you have kids, where are they?

\- his sister took them to the mall, oh here they are

\- Hi mom

-Hey kids how are doing

\- Fine thank you, mom who is this pink lady?

\- This is my childhood friend, diamond

\- Oh ok. said her older daughter

-Pink lady ,wooooow

\- And who might you be little man

\- Im mathew, im 4 years old

\- Nice to meet you,im diamond and im 12 billions years old

\- Ohhhhhh, 12 billioonnns

\- Just kidding,37 years is my real age

-Mommy is 35 years old

-Is that so

-Yup mommy is still pretty

-Well not argueing with that and how about you come with me to beach city, lots of people missed you there and you can bring evry one with you

\- Well i dont know about that,well the kids are home schooled and i could use a break from work,and david is not working for the next week

\- Come on connie it will be fun

\- Well ,what do you say guys

-Well sounds good to me,we are totaly free for this week

\- David, would you kindly bring evrything and diamond can you wait for a moment, we need to get ready

\- Sure thing, take your time i will call the ship and it will be here in 30 minutes and connie take this

\- Oh thank you ,thats sweet of you

\- You are very welcome now you should get ready

The ship arrived and the amazment of the kids was big, they never seen a spaceship before

\- Well guys what do you think about it

\- How did you get your hand on it?

It was when we met the ruby squad that came looking for jasperwe fought them and got the ship the rest of the story is kinda complicated

\- Well fine by me evry one get ready,this will be fun

Diamond took the trip slowly for the kids, she wanted them to enjoy the ride as much as possible as soon as they reached the place greg greeted them

\- Well connie shame on you for not visiting

\- Well im sorry about that mr universe

\- Mommy his last name is universe?

\- Yeah it is

\- Mine is galaxy

\- Behave yourslef

\- No connie , dont worry about it,its kinda funny you know

-Well kids do you wanna see the temple

-Only if mom would let us

\- Well ok but only when the others return

\- What others connie

\- David its her team, the crystal gems

\- Crystal what?

\- The ones that protects the world

\- I remember when you told me about them, i forgot because it was a while ago

\- It seems we have unexpected guest

\- Oh sorry we are here with diamond

\- I know i already saw you coming

\- Im david who are you

\- Im ganret, this is amethyst ,pearl, bismuth and jasper

\- Oh i see you me my tem you guys come on lets go to my room ,it will be fun

\- Yes maam but who is that lady in the painting?

\- Its my mom rose quatrz

they had so much fun, diamond showed them the temple and warped them to some of the crystal gem fighting sites,the kids playing around and the gems telling connie about the war they fought. they had so much fun ,it wast he end of the week ,evry one went to their homes, connie was ready with her family to go home

\- thank you diamond, we had fun

-yeah thank you, this is exactly what all of us need

-your welcome to visit again

\- the same goes for you diamond, your welcomed in our house anytime.

\- thank you , i will make sure to visit

well, this is it the end of our story. i had o much fun writing this but dont you think this might be a bad ending well dont forget that i promised to write some bonus chapters about jasper and the great war ,well not about the great war well i will write about jasper and a bonus part for chapter three. im writing two stories one of them is no where near to be finished and the other one well ,cant say i even began writing it but its promising see you next time.


End file.
